Harry Potter finds his real self!
by flamingshady
Summary: Harry's fed up with Sirius's death, finds a job, learns to drive 2 fast 2 furious, listen to rap, finds love and show everybody what Harry Potter is made of. with a touch of Dragonball z First fic... HHr RCho Please RR Chapter 12 updated!
1. The new job

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be on my 100 foot yacht in the caraibs counting my money.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom, the first week after he came back from Hogwarts. Sirius's death was on his mind like plague and didn't seem to want to go away. He was fed up with it. He decided to go for a walk. He got out of the 4, Privet Drive and walked down the streets, not really knowing where he was headed. His mind now on Quidditch, he heard someone calling him out. "Boy! Come here a minute!" A tall, beefy man was waving to him. He went to see what the man wanted. "Yes, Sir?" Harry said. "How would you like to have a job for summer, boy?" The man said. "What kind of job, Sir?" Harry asked politely. "You'd be a moving-helper, helping me move furniture, tables, boxes, you know, and the whole thing when somebody's moving." The man said. "You'd be paid of course, about 8 to 10 pounds an hour, depending on the service you're giving. So, what do you think?" The man asked. Harry considered this for a minute and thought that he had to occupy himself, or Sirius's death would kill him. "Yes, I accept. Is it only for summer?" Harry asked. "Yes, of course. You still have school, right?" Harry nodded and the man said "My name is Alan Malder. Call me Alan; I hate being treated like a noble, or whatever. I'll come and take you tomorrow morning at 5o clock, to give you a general training. What's your address?" "4, Privet Drive. Do I have a uniform or something like that to buy?" Harry asked "No, just put some old clothes you don't wear anymore. That'll be perfect. Your name is?" Alan asked. "Harry Potter." Harry said. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Harry." "Thanks a lot, Alan. I really needed that." "No problem, Harry." Harry waved the man goodbye and headed back to Privet Drive. He entered his doom and went to see his uncle. "Hmm, Uncle Vernon?" Harry said carefully. His uncle grunted. "I founded a job, so you won't have me in your way all summer. Just wanted to tell you." Harry said. His uncle turned around. "You founded a job? You?" He said, his voice full of disbelief. "Yes, I'll be a moving-helper. I'll have 8 to 10 pounds an hour." Harry said proudly. His uncle just grunted and turned back to his television program. Harry went to his room and slumped on his bed. He got up almost at once and went to his radio. He had discovered muggle music, by Dudley, and had started to listen to American rap, reggae and R&B music. He particularly liked Eminem and the whole of the artists on his label. He putted on a CD and pressed Play. Music filled the small room and he tried to dance. He was not really good, but he was planning to learn by rap and reggae videos. He placed his alarm clock for 4:30 and went to take out his old clothes he would take to work. He placed them on his table and went to bed. He drifted to a dreamless sleep, music still playing. The alarm beeped at 4:30 the next morning, and he got up instantly. He went to take a quick shower and dressed up. He went downstairs, as quietly as possible and opened the front door. He sat in the stairs, and waited. He heard a strange noise, coming his way. The strange noise was in fact Alan's truck. He stopped just in front of Harry who got up and hopped in the truck, on the passenger's side.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are you?" Alan asked with a smile. "Fine, but I'm a little tired. It's not a habit for me to wake up at 4:30. Guess I'll just do with it." Harry finished, with a shrug. "Yeah, it's hard for some people to wake up at those times. So, what d'you want to know first?" Alan asked. "Well, I already know the whole moving thing, so I'll just need the training for lifting fridges, stoves and stuff like that." Harry said. "Well, that's exactly what we'll do today. We're going to my warehouse; I'll give you your training there. When's your birthday?" Alan asked. "31st of July. I'll be 16 years old." Harry said, realizing how much he had grew up. "You might want to consider getting your driving license, it's always useful. I could train you if you want." Alan said. "Thanks, I'll see to that for sure." Harry responded happily. He was really happy. He now had a job, no Dursleys for almost the whole of a day; he would get money (muggle money, but who cares ;) and he would get Sirius out of his mind. PERFECT!!!!!! When they arrived at Alan's warehouse, Harry got out of the truck and waited, looking around. There was a whole pack of broken things in there. Old fridges, parts of cars, broke-down electronic things and lots more. "Yeah, it's a little messy." Alan said, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter, I like it here." Harry said truthfully. Harry learned the art of lifting in no time at all (it's not an art but that's what Alan calls it) and he began developing muscles, so he decided to build himself up in a gym. That's all he was doing. Work, train, work, train, work, train, music, dance lessons. One month had passed since he came back and he didn't even notice. On Friday afternoon, Alan told him that they had a big contract that would last for 6 days. 


	2. The seeingback

"Those people have a huge house and they have something like 35 pieces in it, and they called me to ask if I'd like to have the contract. The only problem is that it's like 300 km from here, so we'll sleep in a hotel. Maybe you should tell it to your uncle and aunt, though I think they won't even give a damn." Alan said, his eyes alight with anger. Harry had told him everything about how they treated him. "Who are those people, anyway? MR and MRS I-have-enough-money-to-buy-a- money-factory?" Harry said, laughing slightly. Alan laughed heartily and said "No, actually they're called the." Alan took out a small paper from his pocket and said "Grangers, they told me they had a daughter, she's about your age." Harry's heart did a double backflip and a couple other somersaults that he didn't know was able to. "When do we start?" Harry said, trying to control his excitement at seeing Hermione one month earlier. "On Monday, I'll come to take you at three instead, OK?" "OK, see you Monday." Harry said happily. He went back to his uncle's house and went directly to his bedroom. He putted on some 50 cent and packed his things. The weekend passed really well, apart from Dudley breaking his sixth radio of the summer because his CD had skipped. On Monday morning, he woke up at 2:30 and took a quick shower. He took his trunk and went outside to sit in the stairs, as usual. Alan arrived and Harry putted his trunk in the back. He hopped in the truck and Alan said "D'you wants to eat somewhere before going? Cause it's a long ride." "No, no, I'm fine." Harry said. Three hours later, they arrived in the city where Hermione's house was and they stopped in front of a small trucker's restaurant. "Better eat now or we'll be really hungry later." Alan said. Harry ordered eggs, bacon, toasts and a coffee. He had started drinking coffee because of Alan. When they finished eating, they went back in the truck and on the road again. 20 minutes later, they arrived in front of the Granger's house, and Harry understood at once why it would take 6 days to empty it. It was so big; Harry thought that the Dursley's house would fit at least 15 times in it. Alan rang the bell and a butler opened the door. "Yes?" he said, in a polite voice. "Hello, I'm Alan Malder. I've been hired for the moving." Alan took out the small paper he showed Harry earlier and gave it to the butler. The man looked at the paper and said "Yes, follow me." He led Harry and Alan in a small conference room and exited the room. A maid came in almost instantly and brought a trey with crumpets, coffee and tea. She exited the room too and they drank coffee (again!). About 10 minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the room with another butler. When they saw Harry, they both gasped and Mr. Granger told the butler in a fierce voice "Go fetch my daughter at once!" Mrs. Granger took him in her arms. "Harry! How are you? You're a moving-helper? That's great!" She said happily. Hermione entered the room looking as if it better be worth being waked up at 7:30 or she'd probably kill somebody. She looked at Harry and let out a small scream. "Harry!!!!!!! Is it really you? You've grown so much! You're going to move our furniture? That's great!" She said excitedly. She threw herself in his arms and kissed his cheek. "I missed you a lot you know." She said. "Me too, I missed you a lot, Mione." Harry said, stroking her hair. They broke apart and Harry looked at her. She had changed so much. She had filled in all the right places. She was not the little bossy girl anymore. Her hair was now straight and since her teeth were right and all the same size, that made her hard to miss. Hermione looked at Harry and couldn't believe how much he had changed. He had grown up to about 6'2" and now had rippling muscles, due to all the training and moving he did. His eyes and smile were melting her on the spot and his cross-side hair was as cross- side as ever but she wouldn't have it another way. Alan was talking with Mr. and Mrs. Granger about price and stuff like that. He looked at Harry and said "I won't need you for about the next hour Harry, so you can relax before we start OK?" Alan said, with a knowing look. Harry looked at him with an I'll-get-you-for-that look and said "OK, see you in an hour." Hermione led him in her room and he sat on her bed. "So how's been your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, in a worried voice. "Good enough, I worked and trained for the whole of the summer yet and tried my best not to think about Sirius too much. That's why I occupy myself the most I can, so I don't think about it too much. You?" Harry asked, with his melt-on-the-spot smile. "Well, it's been good enough. I did all my homework already and. Did you do all your homework, Harry??" She asked, her voice full of suspicion. "Well, almost all of it. I'm not done with Binns yet. I'm not really good in History of Magic, you know." Harry said, hoping this would work. "Harry, if you would listen in class, maybe you could be good." Hermione said. Actually, her summer had been like torture since she left sight of Harry, the last year. She missed him so much. She was actually in love with the boy-who-lived, the famous Harry Potter, the hero. But she knew that Hero Harry would never return those feelings. Who would fall for a bossy bookworm know-it-all girl with bushy brown hair? She's been thinking about Harry non-stop through the whole summer. Harry heard Alan call him out from the stairs so he got up and said "See you, pretty lady." With a super charming smile. Hermione slumped on her bed, smiling from ear-to-ear. Harry went down and they started wrapping, packing, lifting, placing in the truck and restarting all over. Harry really liked this job, he loved the physical job. When the time to have lunch arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Granger insisted to invite Harry and Alan to eat with them. They ate fast and restarted working at once. By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted and even Alan couldn't hide that he was tired. Hermione and her parents had to insist very much to let Alan sleep in the friend's bedroom and Harry, well Harry slept in Hermione's bedroom. Not IN her bed, but NEAR it on the floor, in a sleeping bag. It took all of her self-control to not do something stupid, like jump on Harry and kiss him for the night long. Before they went to sleep, Harry and Hermione went for a walk and Harry had taken Hermione's hand in his, as if it was the most normal thing on Earth. Her heart had lifted 10 feet in the air before coming back to his normal place. They had walked for. God knows how much time before coming back to her house. They both went to Hermione's room and Harry took off his clothes, leaving himself in boxers. Hermione was in the bathroom when he started looking for his favorite t- shirt, he was throwing his clothes here and there, searching. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and saw Harry, bare-chested, throwing his clothes everywhere. He looked at her and saw that she was wearing HIS favorite t-shirt. 


	3. The race

"That's my favorite t-shirt, but you may wear it." He said, flashing his most charming smile. Hermione held on her table, so she would not fall on the floor from the dazzling smile she just received. Harry slipped in his "bed", bare-chested and Hermione did the same, but not bare-chested, of course. He was not able to sleep at all. He had his arms behind his head, and was staring at the ceiling, without really seeing it. He was trying to resist to the impulse of jumping on Hermione and. well, you know. He had been trained to fight against Death Eaters, Dementors and even Voldemort, but never against male hormones. How could she ever fall for someone who's the target of a serial killer for now almost 16 years? Criss-cross hairs and an ugly scar in the right middle of the forehead. Never listening to teachers and doing what pleases me when it pleases me. That's just impossible for her to be in love with me. These were the thoughts that were constantly running through his head. He finally got to sleep, thinking that he was working the next morning. Hermione woke him up at 7o clock, and he got up at once, making Hermione blush because he was almost naked. He dressed up fast and went downstairs with her. They stepped in the large kitchen and saw Alan in deep conversation with a girl Harry had not see the day before. "Lauren!!!!!" Hermione screamed. The girl turned around and screamed "Mione!!!!!" and Hermione jumped in her arms. Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face, Hermione giggled. "This is my godmother, Lauren Malis. Lauren, this is Harry Potter, my best friend." Hermione said, smiling broadly. "Hello, Mrs. Malis." Harry said, in a polite voice. "Hello Harry, and don't call me "Mrs. Malis" but Lauren." Lauren said, with a small laugh. "When are we starting, Alan?" Harry asked. "Uhm. Off for today, what d'you say? I'll pay you anyway, OK?" He said, blushing slightly and looking at Lauren hopefully. "OK, cool, but you don't need to pay me; I don't really need the money." Harry said, catching the hint. Alan smiled broadly at him, and Harry turned to Hermione. "Should we eat, pretty lady?" he said, before he could stop himself. She blushed furiously and said "Yes, sweet-talker." Harry laughed and they ate calmly, while listening to Alan and Lauren's conversation. It just dawned on Harry that Alan didn't have a girlfriend nor Lauren had a boyfriend. He looked at Hermione and she gave him the look that she knew what they were doing. "They're flirting! My Godmother with your Boss! Well, good thing he came here. Lauren was feeling lonely these times." Hermione said. "Yeah, well, Alan told me that he could do with a girl in his life. You should see his apartment and his warehouse. I never saw a mess like that. He doesn't eat well neither. Always fast food and stuff." Harry said. Harry and Hermione were thinking the same lines. Get Alan and Lauren together before the moving finished. But it seemed that they didn't need their help after all. Each time they were talking, Lauren stopped in the middle of a sentence to sigh and smile, and Alan was acting. just not like the typical macho Alan. Hermione asked Harry what he wanted to do on his free day. "I was thinking of going at the mall buy myself some new clothes, I didn't work for nothing." Harry said. "OK, that should be fun!" Hermione said excitedly, thinking of what she would tell the girls in their dorm about going shopping with the famous Harry Potter. So they each went to take a shower (NO! Not in the same!) And Harry dressed up nicely to go out with Hermione. He looked in his wallet and made quick calculations on how much he could spend on Hermione. They went downstairs and Hermione asked her dad if she could borrow his brand new Honda S2000. Her father just smiled and gave her the keys. "Who'll drive?" He asked, his voice now skeptical. "Harry will, he had his license 2 weeks ago and Alan made him drive the truck every time they went out." Hermione said, proud of her best friend. "OK, but bring it back in one piece!" Mr. Granger said, joking. Harry went to take one of his CD and they went in the black car. He putted the CD in the radio and pressed Play. The beat "Murderah" from Eazy-E started and Harry played with the buttons of the Treble and Bass to have the best sound. They got out of the garage and Harry drove carefully until they reached the corner. The moment he turned it, he pressed on the accelerator and they started zig-zagging between cars. Harry was a very good driver, due to Quidditch; he had the reflexes of seeing the obstacles faster. Hermione was holding on her seat, her knuckles white and her face red with a mixture of fear, excitement, shock, passion, anger and love for the man who was driving the car. Two times, Harry yelled after old blokes that were blocking the traffic because they were rolling like 50km/h (which was in fact the limit.) They arrived at a light and they were first in the line. Next to them was another sports car, an Eclipse from Mitsubishi. The guy was with his girlfriend. He looked at Harry and said "Yo! How much does this car goes top-speed?" "More than your ride can handle, fuckin punk." Harry said fiercely without even looking at him. The guy pressed on the accelerator a couple of times, to force Harry in a drag race. Harry looked at the guy, and he took out a stack of money. Harry did the same. Hermione looked at Harry with a look that meant that she didn't understand a single thing. Harry just asked her "Do you trust me?" "Yes, I do." She responded at once, her voice not hiding the apprehension at what was going to happen. Harry pressed on the accelerator too, and they both waited for the light to turn green. The guy in the Eclipse looked at Harry and pointed to a sign post, about 500 meters away. Harry only nodded, and readied himself. The light turned green and both cars went off top speed. Harry was having the advantage. The S2000 was far more powerful than the Eclipse. Harry was about ten meters in front of the guy, and Hermione was holding on her seat, as if it was her only chance to live. 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, the car was now 175 km/h and way ahead of the guy's car. Harry arrived first at the signpost and he stopped in the parking of a small shabby restaurant. The guy stopped next to Harry, and got out of the car. Harry got out too, and putted his hand out. The guy dropped the stack of money in Harry's palm, and went back in his car, cursing the S2000, Harry, Hermione, and about everything that was Honda. Harry laughed and counted the money. It totalized. "Wow! 500 pounds! What was that you just did, Harry???" Hermione asked, her voice still shaking. "That was a drag race. The guy gave me a challenge, when he pressed a couple of times on the accelerator. He showed the money, which meant it was obviously for money. To accept the challenge, I had to show him an equal amount of money. And you know the rest." Harry finished, dreading Hermione's reaction. He was shared between two thoughts, or she would curse him to thousands little pieces screaming that he could have killed them both and break the brand new car of her father, or she would simply strangle him. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????? IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN I'LL- I'LL- I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Damn, calm down Mione. I didn't kill us, and I was thinking, well, I- I wanted to impress you, but looks like it didn't work. Sorry" he said sadly, looking at his feets. Hermione looked shocked on the outside, but deep inside, she was totally impressed. Harry was a really good driver. Now he looked as if he would never drive one km ahead of the limit. 


	4. The revelation

"Harry, I was really impressed, but you must know that driving like that is illegal. And why did you want to impress me?" She said, sounding skeptical.  
  
AAAAH! Trick question! THE Question! NO! WHY? GODDAMN IT! "Well, because I uhm. because- hem. I- well, I'll understand if you don't feel the same." "Oh my God! Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say? I hope so!!!" Hermione thought. "Yes, Harry? What were you going to say?" Hermione said hopefully. "Well, I- uhm. I- I love you. My life has been torture since the day I left sight of you last year at King's Cross. I love you, I missed you so much, and you wouldn't believe how much I thought about you. But if you don't feel the same, it's normal. I should've kept my mouth shut. I've been the target of a serial killer for 16 years. I'm always doing at my own stupid head. I never listen to teachers, and I'm always in fight with Malfoy. And also." She putted a finger on his mouth and said "I feel the same. I think I cried 3 bathtubs because I missed you so much. I loved you since our 3rd year, but I never showed it. You had your crush on Cho Chang and I was crying almost every night, because I thought I would never be with you. I wanna live my whole life with you." Hermione said. Harry approached her and brought his lips to hers. He had never felt something like this. All the pain from Sirius's death and Voldemort got out of his mind as fast as a lightning bolt falling down. It was as if he had caught 150 Snitches at the same time in the Final Quidditch Match For The Cup Of The Whole Universe. No, when he thought about it, it was millions of times better. It was Hermione's first real kiss, and she was in angels. She thought that she had touched ten thousands of opposites of Dementors. They kissed there for about 15 minutes, and then they decided to go back to Hermione's house. Harry drove carefully, until he noticed that Hermione was looking bored out of her life. Harry pressed on the accelerator and they started speeding up. Harry was zig-zagging between cars, receiving furious glares from other people. He didn't care, he just sped up. Hermione looked at him and she gave him such a smile that it would have stopped Voldemort in the middle of killing Dumbledore to smile her back. They arrived and got out of the car. They went in the kitchen, because it was lunch time and found Alan and Lauren very uhm. busy. They were in fact kissing each other, Alan almost on top of Lauren on the table. Harry cleared his throat loudly, and they stopped at once. "That's not what you're thinking!" Alan and Lauren said together in panicked voices. "No, of course it's not. Lauren only had something stuck down her throat, and Alan volunteered to get it off, right?" Harry said, having trouble keeping a straight face. Hermione burst out laughing, and Alan and Lauren laughed a little. "That's all right; me and Harry had something to tell you too." Hermione said excitedly. Harry putted his arms around her waist and brought her to another passionate kiss. "That's what we had to tell you." Harry said, as if he told them something awfully simple like that he would eat today. "Wow, you too? That's great Mione!" Lauren said. "Can I have a word, Harry?" Alan said, in a serious tone. "Yeah sure, Alan." Harry said, a little puzzled. They went outside, and Alan lighted himself a cigarette, offering one to Harry, that he declined politely. Alan looked nervous. "Now Harry, you have a girlfriend. You normally should have a father/son conversation in that kind of situation, but you can't and I think that your uncle will have this conversation with you when ants will tap-dance at the Coliseum with elephants. So I guess it's my duty to do this, as I'm. well the only one who can. Yeah. Hem. well I guess you know that if it goes further than just kissing and necking, well, you should protect yourself. You know, with condoms. I could buy you some. And, you've gotta please the lady, and never do something she don't want. I know that male hormones are very strong, and that you could slip control. But you've gotta wait till she's ready. If she ain't, don't force her. Well I guess that's about what I had to say. If you ever need advices, or whatever else, you know I'm always there." Alan said, looking at Harry like he never did before. Harry looked at him, and surprised himself thinking that Alan was somebody he could look at like a substitute father. Harry really liked Alan, and it seemed that Alan liked him too. "Thanks, Alan. I know you'll always be there." Harry said and he pulled him into a hug. Alan's eyes filled with tears, and hugged Harry back. Alan and Harry stayed outside for another hour, and went back inside. Harry and Hermione went to her room, and he sat on her bed. She sat next to him, looking at the man of her dreams. "Is something wrong, honey?" She asked, with concern in her voice. "No, no. Everything's okay. I just love you more than everything in the world." Harry said, giving her a dazzling smile. She pulled him in a kiss and said "I love you too. More than everything." She said, her eyes alight with happiness. They stayed there for a long time, Hermione on Harry's chest, her arms around his waist, and Harry's arms around her. When they got up, it was now time to have dinner, so they went downstairs and sat at the large table. 


	5. The new home and the birthday present

"Hey, Harry. I had something to ask you. How would you like to come to live with me? Your aunt and uncle don't treat you very well, I think. So I wanted to ask you. I'm thinking of buying a house soon enough, and you could come to live with us." "Us?" Harry said, puzzled. "Yeah, me and Lauren." Alan said, with a large grin. "Yeah, of course I'd like to. I would be delighted about this. When are we moving? When can I go there? Can I do something to speed up things?" Harry said very quickly, having trouble containing his excitement. Alan laughed and said "No, you can't do anything for now, but we gotta finish this moving first." "I also had something to tell you, Alan. I'm. well I'm a wizard." Harry said, dreading Alan's reaction a little. "A WHAT??" Alan yelled. "A wizard. I can do magic with a wand. Hermione is one too." Harry said. "A- a wizard? Really? Not a joke?" Alan said, stuttering. "Look, honey. What would you like right now?" Lauren said. "I could do with a whisky, with that kind of news." Alan said, looking deeply shaken. Lauren took out her wand, and flicked it. A glass of whisky appeared in front of him. His mouth opened in surprise, and he took the glass and took a sip, as to taste if it was really whisky. When he realized it was, he looked at Lauren, Hermione and then Harry. "I can do the same, but right now I cant, because of the law on Underage magic, meaning I cant do magic outside of Hogwarts. That's my school. And that's where im going back this year." Harry said. "But, how do you become a wizard? Is it parent stuff? Or are you blessed by the master wizard of all universes??" Alan said. Everybody laughed and Hermione said "Not necessarily. My parents aren't wizards and I am. Harry's parents were wizards." Alan seemed to get over it, and accepted it. But he was always eager to see the mysterious power his new girlfriend, employee and his girlfriend had. He was giving subtle hints on stuff he wanted, and Lauren just made it appear in front of him. The moving finished without more surprises (for Alan mainly) and it was time to go back to his own town. Hermione cried all the tears of her body and Harry wasn't able to hide his. But as Alan said, Harry now had his driver's license and could come anytime he wanted. They went back and Harry drove for the whole of the travel. Neither of them talked very much. They arrived at Alan's warehouse and Harry parked the truck. "Here's your money, Harry." Alan said, lending him a large stack of cash. Harry counted it and it totalized 850 pounds. "Hey, isn't that too much?" Harry said. "Yeah, but you deserve a bonus. Without you, I would never have met Lauren. That's why I gave you more. And I have a birthday present for you too." There was a room in Alan's warehouse that was always locked and Harry had never gone into it. Alan opened the door and it creaked. He switched the light on and Harry gasped. It was a Honda Prelude, 1998, black with the mags, a 7 speakers radio that totalized 575 watts, and a big banner on the windshield written "Happy birthday Harry" in big flashing green letters. Harry looked at Alan and was lost for words. "For me?" he managed to sputter out. Alan grinned and nodded. He took the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Harry. He took them with shaking hands, and pocketed them. He then pulled Alan in a rib-cracking hug that would have put Mrs. Weasley's hugs to shame. "Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry said, fighting back tears. Alan was smiling from ear to ear. "D'you wanna try it out?" Alan said. "Yeah! I want to try it out! Right now!" Harry said, almost bouncing up and down with joy. He opened the front door and started the car. He putted in a CD and took off. It was perfect. Harry was driving, no, zigzagging between cars at top speed, and was exclaiming loudly that it was a perfect car. He decided to go pay a visit to his uncle and aunt to go fetch his trunk and stuff. He stopped in front of the small house and got out. He rang the bell, and his uncle opened the door. "What are you doing here, boy?" Uncle Vernon said roughly. "Coming to fetch my stuff, so don't fuck around, okay?" Harry replied, giving him a fierce, dirty look. He went upstairs to take his trunk, broom, and stuff. He double-checked and took Hedwig's cage. He went back down, and packed his things in the trunk of his new car. "D'you wants to finish your holidays at your girlfriend's place??" Alan said, twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah! Sure! But, we still have some moving to do." Harry said, looking as if somebody told him that he would live in an only Dursley's world for eternity. "You know what? You're fired." Alan said, trying to sound like a boss, but more sounding like a father. Harry couldn't look any happier. He called Hermione with his brand new cell phone, and asked her if he could come to spend the rest of the holidays at her new house. "YES! YES! YES YOU CAN! When are you arriving? Are you on your way? What did the Dursleys said? You won't work? I can't wait till you arrive!" Hermione said, very quickly. "I'm coming now. I'll be there in about. three hours. OK?" Harry said. "Yeah, of course it's okay. I love you. Can't wait to see you!" Hermione said, sounding over-over-excited. "I love you too, Mione." Harry said. He dropped Alan on the door of his apartment, hugged him, and took off for Hermione's house. He putted on his best music, and girls were whistling and sending him kisses when he stopped at lights. He really was awesomely handsome, well the girls said so. The guys were just glaring at him, wishing that his car would just hit the wall. Harry arrived, three hours later and stopped in front of her front door. She ran out of the door towards Harry, and she jumped in his arms. 


	6. The first song

"Harry!!" She said, almost knocking him out of his feets. Harry took her in his strong arms, and brought her to a passionate kiss. They pulled away, breathless from the kiss. Hermione led him in her house, and he dropped his things in her room. "Ron wrote to me yesterday, and he's gonna be at Diagon Alley tomorrow, so we'll go there too, okay?" She said. "Yeah, sure." Harry said, staring at the girl of his dreams. "What? Is there something on my face?" She said, trying to rub where his look was headed. "No, no. There's nothing. I was just wondering how I did to have the prettiest, smartest, and loveliest girl in the whole world as my girlfriend. God blessed me, when he sent you to me. (A/N: Listen to Ginuwine's song Differences)  
  
My whole life has changed  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
  
You were that special one  
  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
  
You make my love complete  
  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
  
Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
  
And I'm doing things I never do  
  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
  
Why it takes so long for me finding you  
  
This is my story and I'm telling you  
  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
  
Without you right here having my back  
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
  
My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)  
  
You were that special one (You were that)  
  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
  
You make my love complete (You make, make my love  
  
complete)  
  
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)  
  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
  
I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
  
Never thought about settling down  
  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
  
But not with all my friends around  
  
But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh....)  
  
You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you  
  
I have no sight  
  
{God has blessed me} God has blessed me, baby  
  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
  
{I'm so happy, baby}  
  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
  
{Share my world} Come and share my world, baby,  
  
oh...whoa...yeah. Yeah  
  
{I'm so in love} I'm so in love  
  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...  
  
My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
  
You were that special one (You were that very, very  
  
special one)  
  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),  
  
so deep in love  
  
You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
  
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
  
(No one competes, oh)  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have  
  
no sight  
  
My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a  
  
difference in my life)  
  
You were that special one (I knew you were that  
  
special one)  
  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid  
  
eyes on you, babe)  
  
You make my love complete (You make my love complete,  
  
darlin')  
  
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes,  
  
baby)  
  
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
  
You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have  
  
no sight (Come on)  
  
My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa...)  
  
Since you came in, I knew back then Harry sang all of this song to her, which brought tears to her eyes. She pulled him into a kiss, and deepened it. He putted her on her bed, and he was almost on top of her. He started undoing her blouse, and stopped instantly. "I don't think were ready for this, Mione." He said, feeling a little disappointed himself, but thinking it was better like this. "I think you're right, Harry. I'm not ready for this neither." Hermione said. 


	7. Diagon Alley

"Hermione! Harry! Come to eat!" Mrs. Granger called out. "Yes Mom!" Hermione called back. They went downstairs, and sat at the large table. "How are you going to Diagon Alley, tomorrow?" Mr. Granger asked. "Harry will drive there, right Harry?" Hermione said, looking at him. "Yeah sure. I had to talk to Mr. Weasley anyway." Harry said, looking like he was hiding something. "Why?" Hermione asked, in a skeptical voice. "About having a job at the Ministry when I leave Hogwarts. I gotta start thinking about this." He invented quickly. The real reason is that he wanted to put magic modifications in his car. As he couldn't do it himself, he decided to ask him. Anything that had to do with muggles was 1000% sure to interest him. Especially a car. They went to sleep after each taking a shower (NO! Not in the same yet!) And they slept in the same bed. Hermione was sleeping on Harry's chest, her arms around his chest. She woke him up the next morning at 7o clock. "Come on! Get up!" She was screaming in his ear. "Yeah, I'm getting up." Harry said, still really sleepy. He got up, dressed up in muggle clothing, and went to eat with Hermione. They took off at 8o clock. Harry was more than ever determined to modify magically his car. It was going fast, but his broom was way faster. They arrived at 8h30 in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They went in the backyard and Harry hitted the third brick from the left with his wand. The passage opened and they entered. "Hermione! Harry! Over here!!" Ron was calling out, hand in hand with. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Hermione shook her head forcefully; probably to make sure she wasn't dreaming either. Ron was hand in hand with Cho Chang! "Hey Harry, Hermione. How are you?" Cho said. "Fine, are you going out together?" Harry asked with big round eyes, before he could stop himself. "Yeah, we are. You look surprised." Ron said, sounding a little hurt. "Well, yeah I am a little surprised. You could have written me or something. How did it happen?" Harry said. "D'you think I had time to write you, Harry? I had more important things to do. And we just discovered each other. Cho saw that I was Ron and not just Harry Potter's best friend. And she lives in Ottery St Catchpole, just 5 minutes of walking from my house. And that's it. Can I have a word alone now, Harry?" Ron said. "Yeah sure, let's go for a walk." Harry said, catching the hint. They went off in Diagon Alley's streets. "Nice hem. weather eh?" Ron said, looking at a maximum state of nervousness. "Is something wrong, Ron?" Harry said. "Yeah! I don't know what to do! It's my first real girlfriend, and I don't know how to act around her. Do I gotta be over-protective? Do I have to let her have her space? Do I have to act like a bad boy or a model kid? What am I to do? And if it goes further, I never did this before. I'll look a fool." Ron said, looking as if somebody told him he would live his whole life listening to Luna Lovegood. Harry gave him the ultimate male type of support, the slap in the back. "Calm down Ron. Damn, don't jump that high. I know it's your first real girlfriend, but you gotta act as yourself. Don't give yourself a fake image. And the rest will come in time. I was like that when I started with Mione." Harry said. "Hey is it true you have a car?" Ron said, looking calmed down. "Yeah, I have a Honda Prelude. 1998. Black. 575 watts of radio power. It's perfect. But I wish it would go faster. I have to talk about it to your father. But don't talk about it to Mione. She'll say that it's illegal, and that I shouldn't boost up my car, and that it goes fast enough like that and blah blah blah." He said mockingly. Ron laughed and they went to the WWW (Weasley's Wizards Wheezes). "Well, well, well. Big visit. How are you Ron?" Fred Weasley said. "Not bad yourself?" Ron said. "Couldn't be better, business is booming. How are you, Captain Harry?" Fred said mockingly. "Good, who told you I would be captain?" Harry said, puzzled. "I did. Don't you wanna be captain, Harry?" Angelina said, coming out from a door in the back. "Really? I'll be captain? That's awesome! Yes! But we'll need new chasers, and beaters. I hate having to choose. Ah well. We'll see in time." Harry said. "Come see the new stuff we have." George led them at the back of the store, and showed them their new inventions. "I heard you have a car, Harry. Is it true?" Fred asked. "Yeah I do. What d'you have magic car parts and stuff like that?" Harry said laughing. Fred looked hurt and said "Yeah we do. Its muggle catchers, that make your car boost up to make it like 150 hp stronger and it's only a mags set. We also have tires, those changes with the conditions of the route. If it's slippery, nails will appear on the tire. If it's a nice route, they'll change to race tires. And I could go for hours like that. We have enhanced stink pellets, dungbombs and a new type of fireworks. And Dung got us a stack of. you wont believe it. He got us a stack of Invisibility Cloaks!! A stack is a big word. He brought us 5 of them. I don't know how he got them, and I'll probably never know but we got 4 of them left. We took one for ourselves, of course and we're selling them for 35 Galleons each. The mags set are 20 Galleons and the tires are 30 Galleons for the four of them." "D'you makes me a deal for the two of them?" Harry said, looking as if nothing could make him happier. "Yeah, sure since you're almost family, I'll say." He looked at Fred, and nodded. "Yeah, your birthday present is counted in that. 25 Galleons for the two sets." George said. "Just bring your car over here, and we'll change it. Or you can change it yourself if you want but it's gotta be here." Fred said happily. "Okay, I'm going to take my car." Harry said, and he walked to the door, and turned back. "How do I get it in here? Is there another way?" "No, no. You guys never stay long enough at Diagon's Alley entrance, and it gets big enough to make an adult elephant enter without problem. So just bring it there." He designed a door in the back. "Aight, but I'll go for a ride with Ron and I'll come back in like an hour, okay?" Harry said, looking at Ron. "Yeah, sure. Just don't bust up your car before coming back." Fred said, laughing. "Don't worry about that, this car's my little baby." Harry said, smiling.  
  
So how is it so far? I'd like to thank Skaped for giving me the idea of magicking up his car. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RR or aliens might take me to their hometown to make experiences on me!!! Thanks! 


	8. What a change!

They got out and went back to Harry's car. Harry started it and putted in a CD. "NBA Live" from G-unit started and Harry putted the volume up. He was still zigzagging between cars at top speed. Ron was looking both scared and impressed by Harry's skills to drive. He was also looking at all the buttons there was in this car. The only car he knew was the old Ford Anglia that his father had. He stopped behind a large black limousine that was taking the whole street and waited. "Come on, stupid driver! Drive your fuckin limousine faster! Punk ass!" Harry yelled. "D'you have a little driving rage problem, Harry?" Ron said, smiling. "No! But I hate those large cars taking the whole fuckin street to turn a stupid corner!" Harry said angrily. Ron laughed as Harry yelled more at the black car. A blond guy putted his head out of the window and looked at who was yelling. The blond guy was in fact Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch- enemy.  
  
"Why are you screaming like that, Potty?" Malfoy asked. "Tell your stupid driver to go faster, Malfoy or I'll make him!" Harry said angrily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Malfoy said. The limousine finally turned and Harry past it and made the driver a rude move with his middle finger. They went back to Diagon Alley and entered by the back door of WWW. "Hey Harry. Wassup?" Fred said, looking at the look on Harry's face. "Malfoy has a limousine and a driver, and he was taking the whole street just to turn. Stupid git." Harry said. Fred laughed, and they installed the mags set and the tires. They finished their job, and it was very hot outside. Fred and George made pumpkin juice appear out of nowhere and they drank to Harry's car.  
  
Fred and his twin were looking at Harry's car with the habitual mischievous glint in their eyes. "Hey! What are you guys planning?" Harry said loudly, looking at Fred and George. "Nothing, we were thinking that a little paint job might be the best for this car." Fred said. "Okay. Do it. But if I don't like it, you start it all over. And if you scrap my car, you're dead." Harry said, feigning anger. Fred and George laughed and Harry grinned.  
  
"Let's go see Mione and Cho then." Ron said, wiping his forehead. "Yeah, let's go." Harry said. They exited the shop and found in front of them Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't you insult my driver again, Potty, or I'll beat up your sorry ass." Malfoy said. "Fuck off, Malfoy. Just get the fuck outta my view or I'll make you." Harry said angrily. "I'd like to see you." Malfoy started, but he didn't finish his phrase, mainly because he received a punch in the stomach. He got winded and Harry punched his face. He fell on the ground and got up at once. He then aimed a punch at Harry but he caught his arm and hitted his elbow. A loud CRACK resounded in the whole street. Malfoy was clutching his arm, and he was crying from the pain. His arm was bent in a strange angle, obviously broken. Crabbe and Goyle approached Harry, but as Goyle went to punch Harry, he received a kick right in the face. Harry looked around and saw Ron landing smoothly on his feets. Harry jumped and kicked Crabbe right on the nose. His nose broke loudly and he was bleeding profusely. Ron saw Goyle wanting to get up and they both kicked him in the ribs. As the three guys were on the floor unconscious, Harry and Ron went to find Cho and Hermione.  
  
They founded them way faster than they thought. By the look on their face, they had seen the whole scene. "Why in the world did you beat up Malfoy and his thugs?" Cho asked skeptically. "Hmmm." Harry said, feigning concentration and rubbing his chin. "Because I took shit from Malfoy for the past 5 years and I don't want to take anymore, is that a good reason?" Harry said, giving puppy eyes to Hermione. "Don't do that, Harry! It's an extremely good reason, right Cho?" Hermione said, looking pointedly at her. "Yeah, sure Mione. Whatever for precious Harry." Cho said, laughing slightly. Ron laughed loudly at this and Harry punched his arm. 


	9. Malfoy's revenge

They went to buy their new books at Flourish and Botts, and went for an ice cream at Florean's place. Ron argued about Harry paying but as Harry reminded him, they're almost family.  
  
"Where d'you learn to fight like that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I watched lots of martial arts movies and practiced. A little on Dudley and his gang. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cho showed me. Since she's from Asia, she learned when she was young and taught me." Ron answered, flashing a smile at Cho.  
  
"Cool! I won't take no shit from Malfoy this year, if he makes one comment about my parents, or about Mione, I'll bust him up." Harry said, punching in his hand. "If he makes one comment about my family, he's dead." Ron said, popping an imaginary gun in the air.  
  
"Ron! I told you martial arts weren't for fun or beating up people for pleasure. It's self-defense." Cho said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "Okay, okay, I'll wait he touches me first. Then I'll beat up his sorry ass." Ron said. "Good idea." Cho said sarcastically.  
  
They all got up and went to the Leaky Cauldron to see Ron's family.  
  
"Harry! How are you??" Mrs. Weasley said, greeting him with her usual rib- cracking hug. "Fine, yourself?" Harry asked. "Perfect." "Harry. How are you?" Percy asked in his usual pompous ways, his hand outstretched. "Percy. I'm fine. You?" Harry said, imitating Percy in a perfect way. Everybody laughed apart Mrs. Weasley. Percy didn't seem to get the joke and just laughed with everybody, which made Ron double up with laughter.  
  
"Harry! I heard you have a car. Is it true?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want it to fly or become invisible. I like it like it is." Harry said, smiling. Mr. Weasley laughed and said "Don't worry, Harry. I won't do anything to it."  
  
"Speaking of car, maybe we should go see what it looks like." Ron said. They took off and walked in Diagon alley's streets. They took care to walk on Malfoy and his thugs when entering in WWW.  
  
"Wow! That's. perfect." Harry said, lost for words. It was still black, but with a yellow and blue lightning bolt design. The bolt was starting from the hood and stopped at the beginning of the trunk and was cross siding in every ways.  
  
"Thanks, guys. That's really perfect." Harry said.  
  
"Hey, no problem Harry. That was a pleasure." Fred responded. Cho was the only one who didn't see Harry drive, and Ron was already imagining the look she will have when she sees. They got in the car, and Harry started it. He got out from the door in the back, and back in London's streets. He was driving top speed between cars, and when they arrived on the highway, Harry tried the maximum speed.  
  
"Wow! It's almost faster than my broom! That's perfect." He said happily. Cho was holding so hard on her seat that it would've rip off if the car jumped a little.  
  
"Hey, cool down. Harry's a perfect driver." Ron said happily. He was now going at 240 km/h. A siren resounded behind him and when he looked in the mirror, he saw that a police car was following him.  
  
"Shit! Goddamn it! Fuckin shitty cops!" Harry exclaimed loudly. He stopped on the border of the route and waited for the police. A policeman tapped on the window, and Harry putted the window down.  
  
"Going a little fast there, my boy. You're about 140 km/h over the limit. Give me your cards." The men said. Harry gave him his cards, and he examined them. He gasped, and looked again.  
  
"You. You're Harry Potter?" He asked. "Yeah, I am. Why?" Harry asked, surprised that a cop would gasp when looking at his name. "My name is Robert Finnigan, I am Seamus's father. He's been talking about you a lot this summer. Wait till he hears about this. That's okay, you can go. But be careful when driving like that, okay? And if you ever have a problem with the police, just say that you know me, okay?" Mr. Finnigan said.  
"Thanks a lot, Mr. Finnigan. I'll be careful. Say hi to Seamus for us, okay?" Harry said. "Of course Harry, I will. Have a good end of summer." Mr. Finnigan said. "Thank you." Harry putted his window up and back on the route.  
  
"Fiouuu. that was a close call. Are we lucky or what." Harry said, wiping his forehead. "See? See? See what happens when you drive too fast? Hope this serve you as a lesson!" Hermione said angrily. Harry looked at her and gave her puppy eyes, the most charming smile he could manage and took her hand. All the anger she had evaporated at once. How could she ever be mad at him? Why was she mad at him, anyway? Everything was flooding out of her head and the smile, the eyes and the hand took the entire place. Ron and Cho were trying not to laugh too loud, and Harry gave them a smile.  
  
"Shall we go back?" Cho said. "Yeah. Maybe we should. Mione?" Ron said, looking at her. "Hmmm. What? Sorry. I was lost in thoughts." She said dreamily. "Yeah, I wonder about what? Or rather, about who?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Ron." Hermione said, finding back her snappy manners. Harry didn't let go of her hand for the whole travel. After saying goodbye to Ron and his family, Hermione and Harry went back to her house. The last weeks before going back to Hogwarts passed really fast. On the morning of the first of September, a mess was going on in Hermione's house. Harry had his things scattered all over the house. They finally got their things together and took off at 10:15 from her house. They arrived at King's Cross at 10:45 and founded a place on the train in their usual compartment. Ron and Cho arrived shortly after them and sat down.  
  
"Wonder what this year will give us." Harry said. Just as he finished his sentence, the compartment door banged open. Malfoy and about ten huge Slytherins were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Potty. Why don't you come for a walk with us?" Malfoy said, glint in his eyes. The largest thug took Harry by the collar and threw him in the wall of the train. 5 of the guys took their wand out and pointed them at Ron, Hermione and Cho. They couldn't do anything. Two guys were now holding Harry, while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle punched him. He fell on the floor and he was bleeding from about every place in the face that he could bleed. Malfoy kicked his ribs as hard as he could, and Harry fell unconscious. When he woke up, he thought he was in paradise. Everything was white around him. Then he saw Madam Pomfrey coming near him. His whole body was hurting.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked, and found out he couldn't speak without his mouth hurting. "No, you're not. Drink this now." She said in a stern voice. Harry opened his mouth, and drank the Healing Potion she was giving him. The pain was slowly going away, but it was still there. "Where are my friends?" He asked. "Nobody's here yet. Dumbledore Teleported you from the train to here because you had really bad injuries." She said.  
"Did he really? Wow. He really is a great wizard." Harry said appreciatively. "He wants to see you. There shouldn't be any more pain left in your body." She said. "Okay. I'm going. What's the new password?" Harry said. "Hershey Sidekick. That's a muggle candy, again." (A/N: Sorry, I didn't have anymore ideas for a wizard candy.)  
"Okay. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, getting up and finding no pain at all. He walked through the castle, and was impressed by the silence there could have inside when there was no one. He arrived in front of the gargoyle and said the password. The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry stepped on the stairs. He knocked on the door and Dumbledore opened. "Hello, Professor. Had a good summer?" Harry said. "Yes, thank you Harry. Can't say the same of you." The old headmaster said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thank you for Teleporting me." Harry said. "No problem, Harry. Just be careful this year. Mr. Malfoy seems determined to make you pay for what you did him in Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "You. heard about that?" "I did indeed. Your friends Fred and George told me. I can't punish you for that, neither can I punish Mr. Malfoy for what he did. Just be careful." Dumbledore said. Harry left for the Great Hall, and waited at Gryffindor's table. "Mr. Potter. How are you?" Professor McGonagall said. "Fine, yourself?" Harry asked, turning around. "Fine. Hope this year will be better than last, with the new professor against the Dark Arts. Mr. Jackson will be teaching this year." A guy entered the Great Hall, and approached Harry and professor McGonagall. He was tall, very tall, about 7 feet tall, black, looking like a mountain of muscles, a completely bald head, and an earring that looked like. "Yeah, that's a vampire fang. Killed that one with my bare hands." He said in a low, deep voice that sounded like a rumble. Harry saw at once that this teacher wasn't like Gilderoy Lockhart, and that he wasn't talking shit.  
"You are Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. I'm Joe Jackson. Your new teacher." The professor said, his hand outstretched. Harry shook it and he felt secure with that teacher here. "Nothing shitty will happen this year, with that guy around." He thought. "No, there shouldn't be nothing shitty this year, Harry." Mr. Jackson said, smiling down at him.  
"You. you can read minds?" Harry said, unsure of what his reaction would be. "Yes, I can. I just wanted to see if you would react like James did." Joe said. "You knew my father?" Harry said, his voice quivering with excitement at hearing about his father. "Yes, I did. Not as well as Remus and Sirius, but I knew him well enough. We were sometimes hanging out together." Joe said.  
"Wow. Everybody knew my father." Harry said, looking sad. Harry and Joe talked until the students arrived, and Joe went to sit at his place, at the staff table. Harry saw Ron, Cho and Hermione, who was almost running to him. "Harry! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? We saw you disappear and nobody told us nothing! I was worried out of my mind! I thought of blasting Malfoy to tiny little pieces, but I couldn't find him." She said, jumping in his arms. "I'm not hurt, I'm alright and Dumbledore teleported me from the train to here. I could do that, blasting Malfoy to tiny little pieces, it would be a pleasure." Harry said, smiling to Hermione. He brought her to a kiss, and kept his hand in hers. The new first years came in, and McGonagall placed them in a line. There was a guy who didn't look like a first year, he was tall, taller than Harry, and was looking everywhere with a mixture of fear and impress. He was black, and had tight cornrows, that went to his neck, with little dragons at the end of each. Professor McGonagall unrolled a list, and called out names. "Porter, Jimmy!" she called out. The black guy walked slowly to the stool, sat on it, and putted the hat on his head. After a couple of minutes, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Jimmy went to sit next to Harry. "How are you guys doin' yo?" He said, and Harry noticed that he had a strong American accent. "Fine, but, what exactly are you doing here?" Ron said. "Oh, my school got taken over by some crazy muthafucka named. Voldemort. Thas' a real ass sucker. He blew up my new G- Unit CD, fuckin punk." He said, his eyes flashing with anger.  
"The Beg for Mercy one?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, you know about G-Unit, dawg?" Jimmy asked. "For sure, did you hear NBA Live?" Harry asked. "Yeah, that's a crazy one. Did you hear that Ja rule diss, Doe ray me?" (A/N: I really hate Ja rule.)  
"Yeah, that was some fucktup beat. Did you hear Hail Mary from Eminem, 50 cent and Busta Rhymes?"  
"Yeah that was real hard." They talked about music and Eastside- Westside stuff until the food arrived. 


	10. The new student

Before starting id like to thank everybody who reviewed my story, it makes me wanna write more! Please review, it's important.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns him.  
  
Ron started to eat everything in a range of 2 feets, and Cho was looking at him from the Ravenclaw table with a disapproval-of-him-eating-like-that look. When the last bits of food vanished and Ron had almost yelled that he didn't eat enough, Dumbledore got up, and silenced everybody. "We have a foreign student this year, Jimmy Porter. His school, the Detroit school of magic, got taken over by Voldemort. Yes, he extended his power to the U.S.A. and maybe he is now heading to Canada." Dumbledore said darkly, looking at his frightened students. "Now more than ever, you need to be careful. Voldemort and his supporters are everywhere and seem determined to take on the whole world. The Azkaban prison isn't safe no more with the Dementors in Voldemort's ranks, most giants joined him, and I heard that he has an army of Dragon Riders at his side. Those are said to be half-gods because they can ride dragons. They're armed with large axes and the dragons are the most lethal race." Almost everybody was looking as if the world was already taken by Voldemort. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherins were smiling from ear to ear, looking at everybody with a look of superiority on their face. Harry took Hermione's hand in his, and found out her whole body was shaking with fright. "Everything will be okay, I'll always be there for you, and I love you. I would die for you if it was necessary." Harry whispered in her ear. "Everybody to bed now." Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron, Jimmy and Hermione got up, and went to the doors. "Oops, I've got to go say goodnight to Cho." Ron said, running to her. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to Gryffindor's common room only to find out that they didn't know the password. "Harry, Hermione! I've got the new password! It's Pandjerborne." Neville said, running to them. "Thanks Neville." Hermione said. They entered and Harry, looking around, felt finally home. He sat down on the couch, and thought of what Dumbledore just said. The prophecy made about him and Voldemort was said to be murder or death. Hermione came to sit next to him, and leaned against him. "Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione said, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Uh? No, no. Everything's okay." He said, in a very convincing voice for everybody, apart from Hermione. "Yeah, right. That doesn't work with me, Harry. Tell me what's going on with you." She said. "Remember that prophecy that was made about me and Voldemort, that there would be murder or death? Well, how could I possibly win against Voldemort with all those new creatures working for him? That's like, impossible. I may be a good wizard, but I'm never good enough to defeat 200 Dementors, then about 50 giants and after that, an army of Dragon Riders. Then I'd had to deal with all his supporters, then with him, and he's about 100 times worse than all of those armies put together. How could I possibly survive? I don't want my life to end by fuckin Voldemort. I want to spend my whole life with you. I can't imagine a possible future if you ain't there. It just wouldn't fit." Harry said, in a very defeated voice. "That's far from the Harry I know. The Harry I know would never give up like that without even trying first." Ron said, coming out of shadows, where he was listening to them. "Ron, I really think you should." Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry. "I know, Ron. But if I give it a try, I'm not gonna come back alive. I wanna have all assets on my side if I want to stand a chance against him." Harry said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, you've got to train your skills if you want to stand a chance. That's about the only thing you could do." Ron said. "Well, I'm off to bed. Where's Jimmy?" Hermione asked. "Last time I saw him, he was with, uhm. well, now don't get mad Ron, but he was with Ginny." Harry said, looking at Ron, dreading his reaction. "WHAT? ALREADY? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS MY SISTER ALREADY WITH A GUY? WHY CAN'T SHE FIND SOMEBODY SHE KNOWS FOR A LONGER TIME? WHY CAN'T I EAT FOR HOURS? Oops. Sorry." Ron said, looking as if he already regretted his move. "Sorry, did I miss something?" Jimmy said, entering the common room. "Yeah did we miss something?" Ginny said, entering behind him. "No, no. Nothing." Ron said quickly. Ginny looked at him suspiciously, and Harry got up. He kissed Hermione goodnight and looked at Jimmy "Yo, Jimmy! D'you wanna listen some G-Unit?" Harry said. "Yeah! For sure! Let's go!" Jimmy said, almost jumping up and down. Harry laughed, and led the way to his dorm, while Ginny and Ron explained themselves. "D'you have a sound system, Harry?" Jimmy said. "No, that's the trouble." Harry said, just realizing he didn't bring his. "No problem! I have mine!" Jimmy said, smiling from ear to ear. He went to his trunk, and unpacked it. He plugged it in the wall, and turned it on. (A/N: I don't think they have plugs in Hogwarts, but let's just pretend they do.) Harry gave him his CD and he putted it in. "Put "I smell pussy", it's the best one." Harry said. "Aight." Jimmy putted the song, looking at the back of the CD case. He was listening hard and was waving his right hand in the air. "Daaaaamn! That's crazy!!" Jimmy said, having the time of his life. He putted the volume at maximum, and Harry was sure it could be heard in the Forbidden Forest. The dorm door banged open, and McGonagall was looking at them with knifes in her eyes. "PUT THE VOLUME DOOOOOOWN!" She yelled for the 10th time. Harry turned his head to the door and saw her. He hitted Jimmy on the arm, and looked at McGonagall quickly, before looking at him again. "Shit." Jimmy putted the volume down, and looked at her. "Finally. Your sound system is allowed in Hogwarts, Mr. Porter but the music must be for yourself, not for the centaurs in the Forest." McGonagall said, looking at both of them. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall. Won't happen again." Jimmy said. "I hope so. Have a good evening." McGonagall said. "Thank you, you too." Harry said. McGonagall got out of the dormitory and closed the door. "Well, I'm off to sleep too. G'night Jimmy." Harry said, yawning. He slipped in bed and drifted to sleep. 


	11. Harry's Training and ancestors

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama owns it.  
  
A man was hovering near his window, outside. "Finally. They're all sleeping. Now, it's time to learn more about you, my boy." The man said. He took what seemed like a small capsule, and pushed on it. Another bed appeared, and the man took Harry, and putted him in. he pressed a button under the bed and it became a capsule again, with Harry in it. The strange man took a remote control out of his jacket, and pressed a couple of buttons on it. After waiting a couple of minutes, a round spaceship appeared near him, and the door opened. The man pocketed the remote control and the capsule and entered the spaceship. "Planet Earth, Solar System of the Shenlong Dragon." The man said to the small computer in front of him. "Yes, Master Vegeta." The computer responded. The spaceship flew in the air, then in the depths of space. But this scene was not unnoticed. The old Headmaster was smiling from the window of his office. "Take good care of him, Vegeta. He might be the only hope for this Earth." Albus Dumbledore muttered, his eyes twinkling. Harry dreamed that he was flying, without his broom. Then he saw from air view about a dozen Deatheaters, led by Voldemort, pointing their wand to Hermione, and all screaming "Avada Kedavra!" Harry was screaming "NOOOOOOO! MIOOOOOOOOONE!" "HEY! Wake up! Get up!" A man was shouting. Harry opened his eyes, and tried to hide the water in his eyes from the man who just talked. The man was looking at him, and that guy was really strange. He had spiky jet black hair that were sticking out of everywhere on his head. Those hairs were making Harry's look neat, and well combed. The eyes of that man were dark, and as Snape's, they were showing no mercy, pity or heat. He was built like those guys in musculature magazines, and seemed very lethal. "Hey, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Who's Mione?" The man asked. "My girlfriend. I had a nightmare. Who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked. "My name is Vegeta. And you're in my house. Now just relax. People are coming here to explain more about you. Do you wanna drink something?" Vegeta asked, looking fondly at Harry. "Yeah please. I'm thirsty. And I'm hungry too." Harry said. "XL-7! Bring us food and drinks, now!" Vegeta said to a flying robot. "Yes Master." The robot responded. 5 minutes later, he came back with another robot, which was holding a tray with coffee, buttered crumpets, and bacon. Harry noticed that there was enough food on the tray for about 20 people. Vegeta started to eat, and Harry followed suit. But Vegeta was eating so fast, and so much, that there was almost no food left on the tray when he stopped. "Aaaaah! That's better. My friends should be coming any minute now." As he finished his phrase, a bell ringed somewhere and Vegeta ordered the flying robot to go open the door. 5 minutes later, a pack of people entered the room. "Harry, let me introduce you to my friends. Gohan" he pointed to a guy who was standing in a corner, who had the same type of hair than Vegeta. "Hey Harry!" He said "Trunks, that's my son." He pointed to the guy next to him, who had purple hair and a similar face than Vegeta. "Goten, Gohan's brother." Another guy, who was looking a lot like Gohan, with the same kind of hair. "And Pan. Gohan's daughter." He pointed to the only girl in the room. All of these people were looking like Vegeta, and were all muscled like him. "Okay, now Harry, what we'll tell you must stay secret. Only confide yourself in your best friends, or in your girlfriend. You are a Sayian. The Sayians were a race of warrior, very powerful. You are Raditz's great grandson. Raditz was Gohan's uncle. He sent your grandfather in a Sayian capsule, like the one we came here in. He programmed it to reach your solar system, and then auto-destruct. Your grandfather grew on Earth, found a wife and grew a family. So you're a Sayian. Now the only left is me, you, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan. The reason he sent your grandfather away is because our planet, the planet Vegeta, was destroyed by Frieza. Raditz has come on this Earth to destroy it, but never succeeded, because of his own brother. Goku, or Kakkarroto, was his brother, and Gohan and Goten's father. Now he's dead. You're here because there are grave things going on in your Earth. That Voldemort character, he is very powerful. Far more powerful than you think. We heard that Voldemort raised Brolly from the dead. Brolly is a very powerful Sayian that we once killed, but now he's back and he's planning to destroy the whole universe. You're here to train with us for a whole year, so you can fulfill your destiny on planet Earth of your solar system." Vegeta said, looking proud to be part of it. Harry was looking at every faces, and they were all looking at him, like if he would pull an extraordinary trick right there. "A whole year? How can I do that? Voldemort will have taken the world on in a year. And I would miss my friends and girlfriend too much. And." Harry said, but Trunks cut him off. "Stop whining! You are gonna train a whole year. While you're training, only a day will spend outside. You're the only hope left for your Earth and if you don't train, the universe is doomed. Voldemort will not be happy with only a little planet for himself. He'll want a lot more." Harry looked around, confused. "How can that happen, a year in that place while there is only a day outside?" He asked. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That's where we're going now." Goten said. Everybody got up, and Harry got up too. Vegeta led the way to the door, and waited outside. "Gohan, would you mind bringing Harry?" Vegeta asked. "No, of course I don't mind. Harry, hold my neck." Gohan said. Harry putted his arms around Gohan's neck, and held tight. Everybody jumped in the air, well, Harry thought that everybody had jumped but when he looked down he saw that they were actually flying. "Damn. Cool." Harry said, breathless. After 25 minutes of riding on Gohan's back, they landed. Harry looked around, and saw trees nicely ordered in a line, and a large building. He followed Vegeta to the building, and Trunks opened the door. "Vegeta! Trunks! Gohan! Goten! Pan! How are you? And you must be Harry. Im Dende. The God of this planet. Nice to meet you." A green guy that looked like a man held out his hand, and Harry shook it. "Dende, d'you think you could make up a suit for Harry?" Goten asked. "Yeah, sure. Which type?" Dende asked. "One like mine, it's the best one. And make it heavy, but not too much he's starting." Vegeta said. Dende putted his hand over Harry's head and concentrated. One second later, Harry was on the floor from the weight. "Aaaaaah!! What's that? It's really heavy!" Harry said in alarm. "How much weight did you put, Dende?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. "1 ton, that's not too much, even Krillin has one like that." He responded happily. "1 TON? That's way too much, Dende! Put him 100 kgs, it'll be enough." Gohan said. "Okay." He putted his hand over Harry's head another time and Harry got up. "Wow, it's heavy, but not as much as the other one. This suit is really nice." Harry said appreciatively. It was all black, and was fitting his whole body perfectly. His arms were not covered, but he had white gloves, and white boots. Most girls at Hogwarts would have fallen on the floor if they saw him dressed like this. Vegeta opened a door and looked at Harry. "This is where you'll be spending the next year." He said, waving his hand to the interior of the door. Harry's mouth opened in surprise, as he saw what was inside that room. There was absolutely nothing. White sand was everywhere for what seemed like infinity. A large bed that could fit at least 10 people was next to the door, and there was a large pot full of what seemed like beans, and a fountain. "A whole year? In this place? Damn." Harry said, finding back his voice. Everybody entered and Harry entered too. "Okay, we're starting right now. First thing you need to learn is Ki balls. Concentrate all your energy in your good hand, and let it all out." Vegeta raised his right hand, and a beam of light shot out of it. The beam landed 100 meters away and exploded. Harry raised his right hand too, and concentrated all his energy in his right hand. He released and a small beam shot out of his hand. "Hey! I did it! Did you see? I did it!" Harry said happily. "Good. Really good. I didn't expect something devastating the first time, but it's a really good start. Okay, that's what you'll practice for the first two weeks. We'll see you in two weeks. Bye bye." Vegeta took off with the others and Harry was left alone. "Damn. Well, no need to scream after them. I better practice." Harry told himself. He raised his hand again and concentrated harder. A little larger beam shot out of his hand, and he cheered happily. "Damn, I'm hungry. Let's see what those little beans taste." Harry took one and ate it. "This tastes good." He felt like he could take on 10 days without being hungry. 1 week later, he still wasn't hungry and he raised his hand for what seemed like the 10000th time, and concentrated hard. A very large beam shot out of his hand and exploded loudly. "Yeah! That was a really big one. Now I've got to be able to do it without concentrating. Let's go!" He said to himself. Harry trained hard, without stopping one time, only to go to sleep. One week later, Harry was able to do something very devastating. He sensed, though he didn't knew how he did, Vegeta and the others come back. "Hey Vegeta! Think fast!" Harry raised his hand and let out the biggest beam he could manage. Vegeta merely smiled, raised his hand and slapped the beam out of the way. "That is really, really good. It's very powerful, though not powerful enough to beat me up. But don't worry, that'll come in time. For now, it's really good. Now you've gotta learn to fly. To fly, you basically need to let your energy support you. But first, you've got to find your energy. Reach in the depths of your heart, and let it out. Like this." Vegeta sat down, and placed his hands in a cup. He concentrated, and a faint golden light was growing in his hands. The light became clearer with each second, and suddenly turned to a small round shape. "That's the energy. Now try it." Harry sat down, placed his hands in a cup, and reached for the depths of his heart. He thought he founded a heat in his heart, and made it get out of his hands. This was easy, as he did similar against Voldemort, in his fourth year. The same golden light sprang out of his hands, and became the same round shape. "Yeah! That's it! Now to fly, you need to let it out under your feets to hover, and it gotta support your whole body if you want to fly. You need a lot of energy to fly very fast, but that'll come in time. Okay see you in a month! Or sooner, if you're able to find us. Bye bye." Vegeta took off again, and Harry sat down. Not because he was tired, or because he was trying to find his energy, but because he was missing Hermione so much. He missed her sweet touch, her smiles, laughs, and eyes. He stayed there, and thought he deserved a break. He went to the bed, and threw himself in it. "Maybe I'll dream of her." He thought. He drifted to sleep instantly, and his sleep filled with Hermione in ways that would have made her slap him. He woke up the next morning, or night, he could not tell, because it was always the same white light filling the enormous room. He got up, ate a Senzu bean, and waved his arms here and there, blasting energy beams here and there. He closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. After 5 minutes of concentrating, he opened his eyes, and looked down. He gasped when he saw that he was about 10 feets above the ground. He was used to be in the air, but on a broom, not with nothing. He was able to stay in the air for about two minutes, before falling on the floor, completely empty of energy. He waited 5 minutes, and tried again. With each day passing, he was able to stay longer. Three weeks later, Harry was able to fly about 100 times faster than his broom. He was so happy that it finally worked that he bumped into a strange creature that was also hovering in the air. "Who's bumping in me?" The creature said, turning around to face Harry. "It's you who bumped into me. I'm gonna kill you for that!" The creature raised his fists, and started to fly towards Harry. Harry dodged all the hits the creature was trying to give him, and flew a little higher than it. He brought his hands together, making a cup, and blasted an enormous Ki ball to the creature. It hit the creature with immense strength, and all was left of it was a pile of ashes. "Wow! Perfect! That was wonderful!" Gohan said, flying towards him. "You just defeated your first Artificial Enemy." Trunks said, arriving next to Gohan. "Artificial Enemy? You created that creature?" Harry asked, looking suspiciously at them. "I did, and I think its time that you have a heavier suit, right Vegeta?" Dende said. "Yeah, try him a ton." Vegeta said, his arms crossed over his chest, as usual. Dende putted his hand over Harry's head, and one second later, Harry was still hovering in the air, looking at his training suit. "But it feels exactly the same. Isn't it supposed to be heavier?" Harry asked, looking to Vegeta. "Dende, how much did you put?" Pan asked suspiciously. "1 ton. That's what Vegeta asked. So that's what I did. I'll put more. Just a second." Dende started all over, and putted in 5 tons. "Now it's better. I feel heavier." Harry said. "Okay, now its time for the real training to start. That was basic stuff. Now we'll go more elaborate. You've gotta learn to do this." Vegeta said, suddenly in Harry's back. "Harry whipped around, but saw nobody. A laugh came from his right, but he whipped to the left. Then again, he saw nobody. "You can't even see me, Harry. It's easy." Vegeta said. For the next six months, Harry only stopped training to sleep, which he didn't do very much. He learned the Instant Transmission, the Kamehameha, the Kikoho, the Fusion, he was able to mask his powers, so that nobody could sense him. He could sense other people's energy though. Trunks and Goten said that it was loads of fun to play hide and seek in the mountains, when you were able to mask your powers. He also learned Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang attack, which was more devastating than any power beams you could produce. "Now, it's time for you to learn the legendary power the Sayians can unleash if necessary. It's called the Super-Saiyajin. Everybody here, apart Dende and yourself, can become one. Look." Vegeta looked at all the faces, and closed his fists. "YAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screamed. His hair became golden, and a distinct aura of power was glowing out of him. "That's the Super-Saiyajin, and that's your goal. You've gotta be able to become one before the end of the year, or else the door will explode and it cannot reapparate. Dende, can you produce a Gravity Chamber here?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah sure." Dende sat down, and brought his hands together. A large glass room with a console in the middle appeared in the middle of nowhere, and Dende opened his eyes. "That's what I can do. It goes to 500 times Earth gravity. That's the biggest I can do for now." Dende said, looking really exhausted. "That's quite alright, I trained with a 300 lately and I had a little trouble, so I guess it'll be alright." Vegeta said. Harry was looking horrified. "What's up, Harry?" Trunks asked. "500 times the gravity of Earth? If I take out my suit, I weight 150 pounds. That means I would weight 75000 pounds!!! That's a little much. As a matter of fact, it's a hell lot too much!" Harry exclaimed. "Calm down, Harry! D'you think you'll train at 500 times the first time? We'll make you train at 100 times first, and then we'll go up slowly." Gohan said. Vegeta opened the door, and smiled. "After you, Harry." He said simply. Harry entered, and approached the console. Buttons were here and there, and Harry tried to understand what they meant but failed miserably. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. That's where you'll spend the last months of your training. I don't wanna see you out of here, or it's at your own risks. To become a Super-Saiyajin, you basically need to be able to control your anger. You keep it all inside, and let it all out at once. The rage, your power level and your determination should do it. I've been able to become one because of Goku. I'm now the king of all Sayians, but it doesn't really matter. Im the king of 5 sayians, so I don't mind not being treated like a king. Goku was able to transform in a Super- Sayiajin before me, and I thought that it wasn't acceptable for a simple Sayian that grew on Earth to be able to surpass me. The anger released by that was so hard that it unleashed my power. That's how I became one. Find your own anger place, and focus on that. Good luck." Vegeta showed him how the console worked, and got out. "Damn. Ah well. I cant back down now. Let's try this." Harry regulated the machine to 100 times the gravity of Earth, and was able to move, but it was all he could do. "I'll start from the beginning. I've gotta be able to move fast under lots of weight." (A/N: Lots of weight, from the machine, and lots of weight from the pressure. Ha hah ha. it's not really funny I know.) Harry laughed at his pathetic game word, and started his training. He did push-ups on one finger with his other hand behind his back, sit ups; he was kicking, punching in the air to be able to fly while doing everything else. It took him a week to be able to move freely at a 100 times state. He regulated the machine at 150 and almost fell down from the weight. "That's a lot heavier than the other one. No time for whining now. Let's train." Harry was training like mad and was never stopping. He was changing the gravity each week. He finally arrived to a 450 times state and thought it was time to try the Super-Sayiajin stuff. His clothes were all ripped at different places, and he was bleeding from the right arm, but not much. He reminded himself everything that infuriated him before, but nothing was enough. He saw back Umbridge, almost all of the Potions lessons, Divination, Malfoy, the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny lying on the floor, Sirius in the Soul Chamber, Peter Pettigrew's escape and Voldemort's rising. But none of this stuff worked. He only had one week left and was frustrated with himself. "If I don't get this to work, I'll never be able to defeat Voldemort. He'll take on the world, and kill everybody that is dear to me. Ron, Cho, the whole of the Weasleys, Seamus, Dean, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore." The anger was slowly rising in him. "I can't bear it. I don't want to live in a world that's filled with Dark Magic. I won't let it happen!" The anger was there, really present, but it still wasn't enough. "Hermione! I can't imagine a possible future if Hermione isn't there! How will we live a peaceful life if Voldemort has the world in the palm of his hands? That's enough! Cedric, my parents, Neville's parents, and all those people he killed! That's ENOUGH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Harry let all his anger out, and the power filled in him. His hair became golden, and the distinct aura of power was all around him. He heard strange noises in his own head. It sounded like voices. He tried to identify them, and understood. "AAAAAAH!! Let me go! Harry! Harry! HELP ME! HELP! SOMEBODY HELPS ME!" Hermione was screaming. "Shut up, silly mudblood. No Potter here to save you, right? I'll slowly kill you. My ultimate pleasure! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" A voice he knew was laughing loudly. "Malfoy! Let me go! LET ME GO! Harry's gonna kill you!" She yelled. "HAHAHA! You're dead. Avada Kedavra!" A blinding green light, a scream from a girl, and a shrilly laugh. "Hermione! NOOOOOOOO! YAAAAAAAAAAH!" The whole room exploded under Harry's power, and a round empty hole of everything was shaping around him. His eyes were showing nothing but white fury. He wasn't even seeing properly. The only thing that guided him was the rage. "Hermione!" Harry took off, and searched everywhere for the door. "Stop right there, Harry." Trunks said, getting himself in front of him. "Get-out- of-the-way, Trunks." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Wait." Trunks started. "GET OUT! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Harry launched his ultimate attack, and Trunks had to turn a Super-Saiyajin to avoid it. He founded the door, but Vegeta was waiting for him in front of it. He was looking very strange, and Harry, even as angry as he was, stopped to look at him. He had fur all over his chest, and had what looked like black leather pants, and a tail was hanging out of the back of his pants. He had jet black hairs that were going to his butt. "Make another step towards and it'll be the last you'll ever do." Vegeta said in a threatening voice. "Now calm yourself. What you just heard wasn't true. Dende played with your mind to make you hear that. It was only to see your true power." Vegeta said. Harry looked at him, and became normal again. "I was so angry that I didn't realize what I was doing. I attacked Trunks, and I really didn't mean to. Hermione means everything to me and this looked really true." Harry said. "That's okay Harry. Did you see the power of that attack, Father?" Trunks said. "Yes, it was awfully powerful; it would have destroyed the Earth, if we were on it." Vegeta said, looking proud of Harry. "Okay, now its time to get out. Are you ready, Harry?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, it's been a really long year." Harry said, feeling happier than he had been for a long time. Vegeta opened the door, and lots of people were waiting for them. There was a guy that looked a lot like Dende, but as Harry sensed his power, he realized that he was a hell lot more powerful. A short guy that looked like an old grandfather was there too. And there was another guy, that looked a lot like Gohan and Goten, with a halo over his head, smiling. "Goku?? Is that really you? But how?" Vegeta asked. "Dad? Goten! Dad is there!!" Gohan yelled to his brother. They both jumped in his arms, and Goku smiled from ear to ear. "I'm only here for 5 minutes though, to tell to Harry that Raditz is very, very proud of him. And that his parents are too. Hello Harry. Im Goku. Nice to meet you." Goku said to Harry. "Nice to meet you too, Goku. I heard a lot about you. You're the most powerful warrior of the universes, right?" Harry said. "Yeah, I think I am. But is it true that that guy, what's his name, Lovdemort, that he raised Brolly from the dead?" Goku asked. "Yeah, it is. Now it's time for Harry to get back to his Earth." Vegeta said. Vegeta summoned his small Sayian spaceship, and it arrived in a fraction of second. "We'll see you back, Harry. Don't worry." Vegeta said. Harry shook everybody's hands, after Dende had given him new clothes. He entered the spaceship, and it flew off at a super speed. "Let's go. Voldemort, better be ready for the new me!!" Harry exclaimed. He dozed off for the rest of the travel, and only woke up when he arrived in view of his own Earth.  
  
So? How was this chapter? I thought that it would be fair to give Harry superpowers since Voldemort has some too. Please R&R!!! 


	12. Return to Hogwarts

Harry landed on Hogwart's doorstep, and got out of his spaceship. He programmed it to hide in the lake, and be there if he needed it. He entered by the great oak doors, and thought he had to pay Dumbledore a visit. He went to his office, and there was nobody in the corridors. Harry arrived in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, and gave it the password. The gargoyle jumped aside, and Harry stepped on the turning steps. He arrived in front of Dumbledore's door and entered. "Close the door, Potter. It would be bad if your blood spilled everywhere in those lovely steps." A cold voice muttered. "Voldemort?" Harry said, trying to see him. Stupid am I. I just have to sense him. Harry thought. He focused on Voldemort and found out a huge power level. It was way greater than Vegeta's. "Yes, it is me, Potter. Are you surprised? I thought you were brighter than that. I have this school in the palm of my hand now, and all your puny little friends are in their own tower. That's where you're going right now. I'm not gonna kill you now. I'll wait a little while. I'll savor the pleasure!! Brolly! Take him to his tower! Immediately!" Voldemort yelled. "Yes, master." A 9 feet tall muscle mountain with golden hairs took Harry by the collar and brought him downstairs. "I didn't think that your pride would allow you to fall under somebody's command, Brolly. That's not the Sayian pride I know. But, if you weakened in hell, it's your problem." Harry said. Brolly looked at Harry, and tightened his grip. "You don't know anything about me, Raditz's great grandson. Master Voldemort is more powerful than Vegeta'll ever be." Brolly said in a deep, growling voice. "Maybe, but Vegeta'll always have more pride than you'll ever have. He would never fall under somebody's command. He's free. I didn't know about Sayians liking to be bossed around. It's your own choice, Brolly." Harry said cheekily. "Shut up! Get in your fucking tower, and shut the fuck up!" Brolly threw him in his portrait door, and yelled the new password. Harry entered, and saw everybody looking at him with big round eyes. "Harry! Where were you? I was worried sick! Voldemort came over on lunch time, and forced everybody in their towers, and then. My God. He tortured Dumbledore to death before our very own eyes, and then killed McGonagall. The new teacher, Mr. Jackson, escaped." Hermione said, with eyes full of tears. Harry took her in his arms, and slowly swallowed the news of the death of Dumbledore. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." Harry went to sit down so that he could face everybody. "Everybody listen to me. We agree that whatever I'll tell you will stay between us?" Harry asked. Everybody nodded at once, and Harry smiled. "Okay. What I'll tell you is hard to believe. But I'll ask to save questions for the end. I am a Sayian. The Sayians are a powerful race of warriors, that once had their own planet, but it was exploded by some bad guy called Frieza. All day, I was in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this room, one year passes while only one day spends outside. I passed one year in this chamber, to train my undiscovered powers. Now I have enough power to blow up this whole Earth in a fraction of second. Voldemort has about ten thousand times the power I have right now. He deepened in the Dark Arts, but not only on this Earth. He went to other planets to find more stuff on that subject. If I can say there is something about him that is admirable, it's his determination to achieve his goal. Did you see that big guy, Brolly? I would have enough power to defeat him easily. I think I could defeat Voldemort too, but I'd have to unlock my hidden potential. Vegeta, the guy who trained me, said that I had a potential with no limits. If I could find it, I would have enough power to defeat him in a wink. But now I can't find it, so I can't beat him up. I could blow up this whole castle if I wanted. Any questions?" Harry asked. "That's why you're a lot taller than you were yesterday night, right?" Colin asked. Harry nodded, and Ron got up. "I don't want to put you in doubt, Harry, but it's a little touchy. You're a Sayian? I heard about Sayians only in a cartoon, called Dragonball Z. I saw those guys turn golden haired, and have immense strength, and blow up trees and houses as if it was mere paper sheets." Ron said. Hermione, Ginny and Jimmy sent him a dirty look, and Ron just shrugged. "It's my right to ask for some proof, no?" He said. "You want proof, Ron?" Harry said. Ron nodded, and Harry concentrated. BAM! He turned golden haired, and the aura of power around him was almost touchable. He turned to the window, and raised his hand. "D'you see the Shrieking Shack?" Harry told Ron. He nodded, and Harry let out a large beam of energy. It exploded on the Shrieking Shack, and the house exploded too. "There. Happy?" Harry said, looking directly at Ron. His mouth was opened wide, and he was looking everywhere. He hitted his own arm, probably to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Wow! You're a real Sayian! That's perfect." Ron said. "Now, it's time for some action. Just a second." Harry extended his hands in front of him, and concentrated power in them. A large bubble got out of his hands, and wrapped itself around each Gryffindor. "This is a protective bubble, look." Harry extended his right hand, and fired a beam on Colin Creevey. Colin screamed, but the beam just rebounded, and made a hole in the ceiling. "Okay, now I'm going. You guys be careful." Harry said. He took Harmione by the hand, and kissed her. He had almost forgotten how good it was. "Be careful Harry. There is a spell on the door, if anybody crosses it on this side, the Avada Kedavra spell will auto-fire on the person who crosses it." Hermione said in a panicked voice. But Harry just raised his hand, smiled at Hermione, and fired a beam at the door. A pack of green beams got out of nowhere, and all shot to Harry. Harry raised his hand, and slapped all the beams out of the way. He got out, and focused for any high strength all around him. "Potter? What are you doing out of your tower?" Malfoy asked. Harry sensed him to his left, though he couldn't see him. "Malfoy, just shut the fuck up, and get out of my way." Harry said nastily. "Potter, I really don't think-" Malfoy received a hard kick in the back of the neck, and fell down. "That's right Malfoy. You don't think." Harry said, before heading to the Great Hall where he suspected to be the Deatheaters. On his way, a sudden cold came over him. "Shit! Dementors. Let's see if my powers are effective against them." Harry raised his hand, and fired a lot of energy beams to the Dementors. All of them rebounded, or just passed right through them. Harry tried a Kamehameha, he tried a Kikoho, he tried all the energy beams he knew, nothing was working. "Damn!" Harry turned Super-Sayiajin, and saw the Dementors acting strangely. Harry thought that they were dancing, but looking more closely, they were melting! "It must be the power the Super- Sayiajin form uncovers that makes them melt." Harry said. He continued his way, and arrived to the Great Hall doors. "Let's go!" Harry said, raising a hand. 


End file.
